Long Distance
by AttackOnEreri
Summary: Just about everything in Eren's life revolves around games. His family, his friends and even his work. One day, Eren recieves a request, one that can change his life. Gaming AU !LevixEren! &side ships too, possibly! M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1- The request

**I DO NOT OWN SNK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. That privilege belongs to Isiyama.**

**I decided to start a new fanfiction. Don't worry, I am still continuing 'You can tell me,' but I have high hopes for this FanFic too. I hope you enjoy. This is in Eren's point of view. Don't worry, there will be steamy scenes later on, most likely. I like a slow progressing story to allow the characters to build up along with the story.**

**I am British so sorry if anything confuses you.**

**Please enjoy, review, favorite, whatever. It's ALWAYS appreciated!**

* * *

"Fuck, Shit, Goddammit."

Multiple cried of laughter filled my ears, infuriating me further. "Hey, guys, this isn't funny! So dude keeps camping!"

"No, Jeager, you're just a Noob." Cried another voice.

"Shut up, Horseface!" I snapped.

The laughter didn't cease, however. Neither did my constant slur of swears. As soon as it was over he slammed my controller down into my bed. "I give up! Brb guys." Acknowledging hums came from the other sides of his party. I removed and placed down my head-set, so I could shuffle off the bed.

My room was a mess and I had to slalom around the towers of mangled fabric.

Once out of my room, I shuffled down to Mikasa's room. Mikasa's my sister, adoptive. Her parents were out on a meal, for their anniversary, both had drunk that night so they decided to walk. As it was practically impossible to get a taxi anywhere in this city, too, so walking was their only option. Unfortunately, they were mugged and killed, mercilessly. Mikasa, stayed with us that night and she- and us- found out the next morning. My dad was a close family friend to the Ackermans; Mikasa had no family left so we took her in.

She had moved in the same day. I still remember it. Once we had finished unpacking her stuff, I was walking past her room (previously the guest bedroom) and heard sobbing. Me being the nosy child I was, went investigate.

Mikasa was hunched over the end of the bed, gripping a photo frame between her fingers. She was shivering, but it wasn't cold. I remember leaving to go back to my room and grabbing a scarf, my favourite one. It was a dark crimson red and the fabric was extremely soft. I walked in and wrapped it around her. We were both around 8 at the time, so a gesture like that was almost like a proposal.

The raven-haired girl always wore the scarf from then on. You literally had to rip it away from her when it needed to be washed or something. It was her safety blanket in a way, being without it made her depressed and moody.

My mother died when I was 16, due to cancer and my dad drank himself to a sleep which he never woke up from, after her death.

Our best friend, Armin's grandfather died from a heart-attack not long after. None of us had any family left, other than each other. We all moved into a three bedroom apartment together, in London.

We all pitch in for the rent each month. Armin and I are programmers, so we work from home and Mikasa works at an important games company. All three of us are seriously into games. We always have been.

Our platform preferences are all different, however. I'm more of an Xbox person, Armin, Pc and Mikasa, PlayStation. Though we all had one of each (our jobs provided them, reduced prices or completely free sometimes) we still had favourites. It was a common occurrence for us to bicker and argue about which platform is the best though. Each time ending in us agreeing to disagree. This was also the case with our preferences on game types. Mikasa would tend to stick to fist person shooters, she is an aggressive person so she opted to kill pixels rather than us. Armin's favourites are strategy games. Me? I don't really have a preference, I just enjoy games altogether.

_Knock, knock_

I patted at Mikasa's door. She replied with a groan, signalling she was in the middle of a game.

I walked in as quiet as possible to try and not put her off. Indeed she was in the middle of a game. She was playing 'Battlefield 4' and was totally owning. This wasn't a surprise though, Mikasa would always be top on the score board, ALWAYS. I can't recall a time when she wasn't.

Mikasa had noticed me slip and grunted in question.

Clearing my throat I asked, "Mikasa, I'm ordering pizza. Do you want any?"

She nodded in reply.

"Your usual?"

She nodded again.

When I got my answers out of her, I took my leave, knowing full well she wouldn't advance the conversation. As she never even spoke to me in the first place. As quickly as I went in, I was out again. Heading to Armin's room this time. On the way there I travelled past the living room and entered, swiping up the house phone in my hand.

Armin's room was the furthest in the Apartment, mine being the middle one and Mikasa's closest to the door. We had two bathrooms, a shared one and an en-suite. Armin had the highest paid job so he got to pick the first room as he paid more rent than us two. To my surprise, he didn't pick the one with the en-suite, but the one with the most windows. I ended up with the middle room (the one with the en-suite, which secretly pleased me); Mikasa was adamant on having the one closest to the door, she claimed to be the strongest –which she was- so she was the best one to fight burglars. Not like there would be any, where we lived. Our flat was situated in a more 'well off' area of London. I guess karma worked in our favour; after all the hardship from losing our loved ones, we landed our-selves really well paid jobs, which we loved. Life was great.

The walls were white washed and the floor dark, mocha coloured laminate. Every so often there would be a lime-green or violet rug lay out onto the floor.

The one outside Armin's door was a lime-green one. I poised myself in-front of the heavy oak door.

_Knock, knock_

I dug my toes into the vibrant rug, feeling its heavenly soft furs, tickle my feet. My mind zoned out. Looking down at my occupied feet, my thoughts wandered off task and I was mesmerized by my own toes. I was snapped back to reality, however when I heard shuffling behind the door. Going into Armin's room, without permission was a big no-no so the best I can do is just wait. Wait I did.

The boy was so bothered about people going into his room. Probably because important papers of coding and keys were tacked to his walls. Armin was always really secretive about his work. This was most likely down to the fact that his coding was key to the game so one single mistake could set the game release back for a while. His work was all original and his own so he protected it from copy right. I don't blame him though, I would do the same. The initial base coding was the most difficult job. But he was literally a genius so it wasn't a task too difficult for him.

Armin and I work for the same company, a company that released blockbuster, multi-million hit games. Armin would do the initial coding and this had to be _perfect_. A few other people would do other, less important programming. My task was to smooth out the creases in the game. I was responsible for fixing glitches and bugs. It was a relatively simple job to someone like Armin, but for it was a challenge and a challenge, I do like.

_Click_

The door squeaked open to reveal, Armin. He was a short boy with bright blonde hair. His hair was really long and he mainly had it scraped up into a pony tail. Armin wore small reading glasses that perched at the end of his nose. He was lean but had no muscle. Throughout High-school, college and even University (Which is surprising because you would think people would have grown up by then) teased Armin for being a 'know-it-all cry-baby.' Yes, Armin did cry a lot but it doesn't make him any less of a person. The constantly bullying Armin received caused me to get into many fights. He's family. I can't sit back and let people walk over him. Though neither Mikasa nor Armin approved of my choices, they didn't stop me; they knew it was the only way to make it stop. It did, eventually. After all the drama, I cracked down on school work and, with the help of Armin managed to do a U-turn on my grades. It was the least Armin could do for me, after I put my neck on the line (many a time) to help him.

"Hey, Eren." He said adjusting his glasses further up his face, "What do you want?"

"I was about to order pizza," I said, holding up the phone, wiggling it between my forefinger and thumb. "Do you want any? My treat, I just got paid."

The blonde boy thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Sure, Eren, if you're asking. Ham and pineapple will do."

I scrunched my face up in disgust, "How can you eat that? Pineapple with savoury food knocks me sick, just thinking about it." I let my mind wander to the image, sending ripples of shivers down my spine.

Armin just smirked back. "Thank you" He said before closing his door gently. Deploying another creak.

_Click_

I turned away and walked down the hall, into the living room, dialing the number. Once dialed, I held it up to my ear, wincing at the loud piercing tone that began to give me a headache. A cheery woman and the other end answered, her voiced oozing with enthusiasm and smiles, if that's even possible. "Hello, this is 'Pixis pizza Place, how may I help you?"

"Can I have a 3 medium pizzas, please? One Ham and pineapple," –shuddering at the though- "one meat-feast and a pepperoni, please, thank you."

"You certainly can, is that everything, sir?"

I thought for a second then licked my dry lips. "Could I have 3 cans of 'Fanta: Mango and Passion Fruit' and 3 cans of 'KA: Grape Soda' too as well, please?"

"Yep, that all?"

"Mhm" I hummed in response.

"Okay, we will have it there in about 20 minutes."

I thanked her once more and hung up the phone, placing it back in its cradle.

Once I had made it into my room, I searched in my many piles of messy fabric, to find my wallet. That was, until a loud chime rang from my Xbox, which made me jump.

_**Friend request: Capn'Rivai**_

* * *

**OOOOH! I wonder who 'Capn'Rivai' is, I wonder how he got hold of Eren's gamer-tag :3 you will have to wait and see. **

**I do hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be out ASAP, as will the one for 'You can tell me.'**

**ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2- Major League Gamer

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or any of it's marvelous creations!**

**Guys, I am sorry I have not updated this, or 'You can tell me' I have been incredibly busy. But i'm on school holidays so there should be a reasonable amount of updates! ENJOY!**

**Please review!**

* * *

_**Friend Request: Capn'Rivai**_

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. But, me being me, I accepted it. I composed a message to send.

_**You: **__Hello? Do I know you?_

I waited for a few minutes, tidying my room further, still trying to find my wallet. As soon as I did, the message notification dinged.

_**Capn'Rivai: **__No._

_**You: **_So, why did you add me?

_**Capn'Rivai: **_I have my reasons, brat.

Wow, he is a real charmer. But before I could reply at this, another notification dinged up. It was from the very same person but was a game invite. This time it wasn't for Battlefield. Instead the request was for GTA V. How on earth did he know I had this? Then I realised, it's the most popular game out. Everyone who is anyone has the game. Also, it's on my gamer profile.

I reluctantly accepted the request and the game powered up. As soon as it did, he received a call.

_**Call from: Capn'Rivai,**_

_Well I suppose there is no point joining if I can't talk to him _I told myself. I accepted.

"Hey?" I queried.

'_Hello,' _the gamer replied. The first thing Eren noticed, was how smooth his was. Like silk. I also noticed the quality of his mic. It's kind of a habit of mine- noting the quality of headsets, or microphones- it gets to the point of it being OCD. It stressed me out when people have microphones of a bad quality. So much so, I went out and bought all of my friend's new, high quality ones. For when we team talk. Just by this one word I knew he was using a headset. To be more specific he was using, the Turtle Beach XP Seven. I know this because I use it too.

"Erm… Have you got the 'Turtle Beach XP Seven'?" I asked, kicking myself for saying something so stupid.

'_Yes, wait… how did you know'_

"Oh, I use it too and I can pretty much tell what headsets people use."

'_Okay… Anyway, you may be wondering why I added you and invited you, yes?"_- I nodded –_'Well, I noticed you were pretty much a noob, I was wondering if you would like me to train you up a bit.'_

I furrowed my brow, also knowing he couldn't see. "What makes you think I ne- want you help? Is there a reason behind this?" I asked, the stranger.

'_Just shut up and accept. As for my reason? I want don't want other people to have to suffer because you're SO awful.' _The man's silky voice slipped into an even silkier chuckle. This heavenly noise sent shivers down my spine, Goosebumps poking at my skin. A moment later, his words sunk in.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. Anyway, what makes you think you can help? You never told me your name either."

'Capn'Rivai' let out an amused breath_. 'The names Levi, Levi Rivaille. You are?'_

My eyes widened in shock, "Levi? You mean Major League Gamer Levi?"

The man, Levi, grunted in response. '_Yes, I am him. Now, are you going to tell me your name, brat.'_

"Oh, sorry. I am Eren, Eren Jaeger. I have to say, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Although, I am surprised. I thought you were more of a PC gamer? I heard you are the best League of Legends player out there. I feel like an idiot now, how could I not realise who you were. With your userna-."

'_Shut up!'_ The silky voice man, snapped. _'Drop the formalities too, I am an average man, just like you, Jaeger. As for the gaming, I like to take a break from 'LoL' and 'CoD'. As you probably know, 'Battlefield' is never in MLG so majority of people that play don't really know me.' _

My reply was simply a hum. I stared into my screen, dumbfounded. So much so I hadn't noticed someone run me over on GTA. The crunching of bones snapped me back from my stupor. "Shit," I cursed. Looking at the perpetrator, I gasped and growled. On the other end of the call I could hear Levi suppressing… a _giggle?_ Sure enough, he was giggling, like a school girl at that. Rage quickly filled me, as did annoyance, "You dick! I had $5000 on my person, what gives."

Levi had long stopped his giggle, his deep silky, serious tone returning once again. '_I will help you get better at any game, other than this. GTA is MY domain.'_

I was about to question him what he meant by, 'his domain.' But I was silenced by the muffled pounding on the door. "Er, sorry. I have to go, brb."

Wallet in hand, I stumbled to the door. My body still could not comprehend who had just be-_friended_ me. Another round of thumping took a hold of the door. "Okay, I can hear you!" I said, unlocking the door.

Stood in front of me, was none other than Sasha Blouse. We have been friends ever since university, all of us have, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Ymir, Christa and the others. "Sasha!" I said, pulling the girl into a hug. She had enough time and sense, to move the pizzas out of the crushing embrace I enveloped her. The primary reason for this being her _connection_ with food. She protected any sort of food, a mother would a child (that's if the mother would eat the child.) "It's so nice to see you, when was the last time we met? The party?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, I know it feels weird, not seeing you all."

"I completely forgot you worked for your old man. Still doing his Saturday rounds I'm guessing." I said accepting the pizza, she offered out to me.

Sasha's adoptive father, Pixis owned the pizzeria. It was the best in the city. He would normally have Sasha doing the Saturday rounds for her to earn a bit more money, though she didn't need it. She also worked for the same company as me, accept she would do the art for the games.

A high pitched shriek, came from behind me. Mikasa sprinted past, knocking me out the way, to latch herself around Sasha's neck. An equally pitched shriek escaping her lips too.

Mikasa had heard the commotion that me and the pizza guy-uh girl, had made. Never did she expect Sasha. The two were extremely close friends throughout college and university, they could not be separated. Their friendship started in the strangest of ways though. One day, Mikasa had found the brunette girl sat in front of a tree, knees to chest, sobbing quietly. Mikasa had walked over to see what was wrong, the answer something she had never dreamed someone would cry about. Sasha had left her lunch at home. The raven-haired girl never dared laugh at her, no matter how hilarious it sounded. Mikasa had turned round to reach into her satchel, she rustled around and eventually pulled out a sandwich. Offering it to the sobbing girl. Sasha looked up gratefully at her saviour. The angel that had saved her form starvation, her impending doom. From that day on, it was a rare occasion to see the two separated.

I smiled at the memory, setting down the tree pizza boxes. Armin shuffled into the room, using the heel of his palm to rub his eyes. He noticed Sasha by the door and shot her a warming smile, the boy flipped through the boxes, to find his pizza. One found the blond flipped the lid back down, muttering a thank you to me, before seating himself in the open-plan living room and kitchen, on the lime green love seat.

Zoning out, for a moment. I gasped, a loud one at that. All three stopped what they were doing to look, worriedly at me. A shit-eating grin spread across my face as I turned to look at them. "Hey guys, guess who added me on Xbox live!"

I received expecting glares, these only fuelled my already vast smile. "Levi Rivaille, MLG Levi."

All the gasped. Eyes wide, gobsmacked.

"No way!" Sasha added, breaking the silence that seemed to take hold.

"This can't be possible," Added Armin.

"Eren, you do realise, he never adds ANYONE!" Mikasa also spoke.

A breeze fluttered through the wide-open door, ruffling everyone's hair a bit.

The blonde boy was the next to speak up again. "Levi is the best. He is ranked number one player in LoL and CoD. It's rare for anyone to get a game with him. Are sure it's him who added you? There are a lot of impersinators out there."

"Nope, I'm positive it's him. We spoke only a minute ago." This comment only made the trio shocked further, if that's possible.

Armin spoke once more. "No one has EVER spoken to the 'captain' Eren…"

* * *

**MLG Levi added Eren? *GASP* I hope you enjoyed! I thought a gaming AU for a story would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3- 'Flappy Bird'

**Disclaimer: I do not own SNK or any of its characters. Neither do I own any games or products mentioned.**

**Please enjoy this, it was more of a filler. A filler that helps the story, kind of. REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

* * *

"What do you mean, he has never spoken to anyone? He is a Major League Gamer," I started.

Sasha joined in shaking her head. "No, Eren. It is not required to talk. People know Levi as the shadow gamer. He is never spoken to and no one speaks to him. He has never been seen or heard by people, other than his friends."

I stood there, speechless. Out of all people, he added me! He spoke to me! I realised that I left him on the call. So I took my pizza and left, giving Sasha the money. Soon after Sasha excused herself, leaving Mikasa and Armin to eventually part ways into their respective rooms.

"Sorry about the wait, I was talking to a friend, who happened to be the pizza man." I stated, feeling a little 'reserved' due to the man on the other line.

'_Don't worry about it, brat. I opened the server and have just been killing away. I am over $10k up.'_ Silky smooth, Levi replied.

I picked up a slice of pizza and munched happily. "So, Levi. How come you invited me onto GTA instead of battlefield or what not?" My mouth packed with pizza.

'_Please, don't speak with food in your mouth. It's disgusting. No reason, it's one of my favourite games at the moment, I just felt like some fun. Do you want me to invite you to my private party group?'_

_Swallow_. "Oh, sorry. Yeah sure invite me." I picked up another slice as the notification dinged, smearing sauce all over my controller by accident. _Swallow._ "Levi? What is your favourite game?"

'_That's the easiest question ever, Jaeger. It has to be Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Legendary Edition. What about you?'_

Much to my surprise, this too was my favourite game. "I have to agree with you there. Everything about the game is stunning. It's just about the only game I play on my PC."

I made my way over to Levi's apartment on GTA, making sure to not run into anyone.

'_So, Eren. Where do you live?'_ Levi asked.

"London. What about you?"

'_New York'_

Woah, he lives in New York. That is so far away. I wonder if he is American. He doesn't sound it. "Are you American?"

'_No, I moved here just last year actually. I did live in England but I was offered a better job over here.'_

"What is your job?" I asked, almost at my destination.

'_What is this, 20 questions? I am a games artist.'_

"Sorry, that will be my last question. That's neat, I have a friend who does the same. She works with the same company as me. My job is to programme the games."

I finally made it to Levi's apartment, it was in the most expensive apartment block on the map. Eclipse Tower. The apartment here cost at least $400k. It didn't surprise me that he had bought this. Levi is a MLG after all. "Wow, this apartment is nice. I only wish mine was like this IRL."

After hours of playing GTA with my new 'friend,' we both decided to part ways for the night. "Well, I think this is it, Levi. I can hardly keep my eyes open anymore. Speak to you some other time, yeah?" I said with a yawn.

'_Tch, sleepy brat. Is that really the best you can do? Sure, you okay to start training sometime tomorrow?'_ Levi replied.

"Yeah, I have no work tomorrow, so I'm free." With that, I ended the call and powered down my console. I pushed up from my gaming chair, situated in front of my desk, where multiple monitors and screens filled the wall. I pulled off my head set of jumped, face-first into my bed. My soft, precious bed.

I was done, my body ached. My eyes, sore and heavy. My body was ready to sleep; my mind, however, was a different story. Thoughts about what had just happened poked and squeezed at my brain. Why did Levi add me? Of all people, he doesn't know me. Yet, he chose me. He chose me to add, me to speak to. What was his reasoning behind this? Thoughts similar to this continued to wrack my brain. Eventually, I passed out from exhaustion. That is definitely the last time I try and go two days without sleep. I had done an al-nighter, the night before meeting my new acquaintance, I played Battlefield ALL night. Fighting alongside my friends. It was a fun night. I was actually planning on sleeping after I had eaten, but, well. All that happened and, yeah. I can't wait for tomorrow. I was intrigued about how he referred to it, as 'training.' Levi must be really serious about gaming. I don't blame him, it's my life too.

"FUCK!"

I was woken, with an angered curse. The noise came from the kitchen, but what time was it? I rolled over to see my clock.

**9:36**

"Eurgh," I groaned, rolling out of my bed. I might as well found out who it was. I knew I would not be able to get back to sleep, it was too light. I didn't bother washing, or checking my obviously red, eyes. I was raw, I was sore. I pushed out into the next room. Mikasa was stood by the counter, on her phone. I knew from the taps, what was going on. "Flappy bird again?"

The raven-haired girl gave an affirmative grunt. Damn that game, it got on my nerves so much. My high score was 18. I didn't play on it much and I sucked at it too. But Mikasa? She was even worse, her best was 3. I don't think I have ever seen anyone as bad as her. Even Armin was better than her. To be honest, Armin was better than everyone. His best was 248, how he got that was beyond me.

"You woke me up, you know." I started, anger and annoying dusting my tone.

"FUCK! Eren, you got me killed! What do you want?!" She snapped, viciously.

"I said, you woke me, again. Seriously Mikasa, you need to stop playing that game." I retorted, equally as fierce.

"Guys, hey guys. Calm down, for fuck sake. We have neighbours, you know." The blonde reasoned, shuffling out of his room.

Mikasa and I looked at each other, then back to Armin. "Sorry, we forgot." We both were quick to apologise, there was no way would we ever anger Armin further, especially after what happened last time.

"Hey Mikasa, you need to quit playing 'Flappy Bird,' you're awful at it, just drop it."

The raven-haired girl didn't dare answer back. She just nodded solemnly.

I was still tired, but couldn't sleep. Grabbing food was my best option. If I couldn't sleep, I'd just fight it. Reaching into the cupboard, I pulled out my favourite mug. The mug was rainbow coloured. It was gifted to him form Armin and Mikasa when I came out to them. It was a sign that they didn't care for my sexuality, that they supported me every step of the way. It never failed to make me smile, just looking at it, it always reminded me of a fond memory of mine. That memory.

I set the coloured mug next to the kettle, pushing its button down to start the boiling. I took the last packet of pop tarts out, making a mental note to buy more. It was the original flavour, my favourite. I never did cook them though. I had broken the toaster a while ago- by sticking a knife in, it wasn't my fault it wouldn't give me my toast. As of now we never did get around to buying another. More often than not, we used the grill to toast things. Never needing a toaster. All of us would eat pop tarts raw though, it didn't bother us. It was still edible.

Setting the packet by my mug, I spooned the coffee granules into said mug. Adding two heaping spoons of sugar also. When the kettle had boiled, I gave it a moment to stop bubbling. As it did, I made my way to take out the milk. I poured the water into my mug leaving enough room for about an inch of milk.

When finished, I put all my things back and shuffled toward my domain.

I took my seat into my, unbelievable comfy chair and powered up my computer. My desktop opened up, as did Skype. As Skype opens on power up, I had a look through it. I picked up my mug, raising it to my lips, letting the warm vapour envelope my face. I opened my mouth, sipping at the creamy, sharp liquid.

*Cough, cough* I started choking, spluttering the recently mouthed coffee onto my hands, in an attempt to contain it and avoid damaging my computer. But I didn't expect this.

**Friend Request: Levi Rivaille**

How on earth did he find me? I noticed he was online, so decided to send him a message.

_**Eren Jaeger **__How did you find me?_

To my surprise, he reply was almost instant, like was waiting for my question.

_**Levi Rivaille**__ Well I know your name, don't I, brat? You were the only person with said name, guess it was my lucky day_

I laughed along, knowing full well he couldn't hear me.

_**Eren Jaeger **__It certainly is…_

_**Levi Rivaille **__Oi, don't get cocky. Anyway, since it's early in the morning, why don't you video chat me._

My jaw dropped, did he really just ask me to video call him? Hardly anyone has heard his voice, let alone seen his face.

* * *

**Did you like? I would love you all to review, give me ideas and criticism. If it is used, I will make sure to credit you.**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4- Oh no! He's HOT!

**Hey!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, sadly**

**Enjoy! I don't know when I am going to be able to update again, I am back at school tomorrow ;-; so just hang in there guys**

* * *

'_God dammit! LEVI! Again?!_' A high pitched, obviously female, voice stirred.

"Shut up, Shitty glasses. It's not my fault you were left open." I barked back. Hanji was really bad, against me, that is. We were playing Battlefield, both on different teams. My team was only winning because of me. As per usual. Hanji is a good player, by all means, I trained her that way. But, she is nowhere near as skilled as I am.

'_Did you 360 no-scope me?_' she groaned, jealousy obvious in her tone. _'Yep, of course you did. I didn't expect less,'_ she huffed and groaned once more, waiting to spawn.

"I do try. Anyway, don't fret, you're still doing well. Of course you can't beat me, but you're highest scorer in your team. I taught you well." I said, smugly. Of course she is good, I have taught her everything she knows about the game.

I could practically hear the enthusiasm in the crazy lady's voice as she said: _'Levi, you should really pass on your knowledge, again. I mean, look what you did to me, you're a great video-game sensei. Why don't you pick someone from your team? What about that 'J__äeg__ermeister' fellow? He is worst scoring on your team.'_

Arguing with Hanji's antics was out of the question. I knew this woman wouldn't stop at anything, until she got her way. "Fine, I'll try. You owe me, Hanji." I sighed, great, now I have to teach a brat I don't even know.

The match ended, as expected, our team won. All thanks to me. I added the _noob _Hanji had suggested. Waiting to be accepted, I had a quick look through his gamer profile. They have a lot of games. It seems this persons most played game is _Skyrim Legendary_ however, my kind of person. It's my favourite game. The game is stunning so, I don't blame him/her. My console dinged, making me jump slightly

_**Jäegermeister: **_ Hello? Do I know you?

**You: **No

**Jäegermeister: **So, why did you add me?

**You: **I have my reasons, brat.

I ended up inviting the brat to a game, and calling them. The voice was young, medium tone, that of a man. A man, this was a man.

After a while of talking and acquainting. I don't normally tell people about myself, but seeing as though we will be working together, I have no choice. He went to go and get pizza, I love pizza. Not ham and pineapple, it's disgusting. I myself prefer a good, pepperoni pizza. He, Eren, came back.

We spend the rest of the night messing around on GTA V. That was, until he chickened out and went to sleep. I was glad he suggested so, I was exhausted myself. A day of twiddling my fingers round on a gamepad. So, tiring. I also had my date, with the gym, early in the morning. We parted ways for the night.

There was something different about this man. He seemed to not really know me, or not really care of my stature. It's refreshing because all the people that try and contact me are stupid fangirls, or fanboys. I have never spoken to any of them, never saw the need. I don't like to give up my identity, it would mean people would know me, pester me.

_Ark, Ark, Ark_

My alarm clock woke me, screaming the songs of its people. I slapped it to be quiet. My groan forced me to roll out of bed, slamming into the floor. I suppose it was for the best, I would have just fallen back asleep anyway. My morning started off quiet, as always. The morning rush wasn't due for another hour or so, it was 6 o'clock. I didn't make food, I just grabbed a shake out of the fridge. Food would only be eaten after the gym.

My body is my temple so I strive to keep it fit. It's not like I could do it with my job. It's a stay-at-home one. I had the choice for an office, but declined as I prefer to work from home, where everything is. Also, the fact I am very anti-social influenced my choice. I wouldn't say I hate people, but I don't like them. That's why I head out early, to beat the morning rush. Avoid un-necessary contact with people. But, it's not as if people come and talk to me anyway. My poker face, my usual face, normally has people running for the hills.

After my gym session, I flopped down onto the sofa. The trip was nothing special, just me running for a while, then weight-lifting. My muscles were spent, I was spent. When my body seemed to handle movement, I wondered toward my kitchen and poured myself coffee from the pot. Adding no cream or sugar. I like it black.

I found my way into my room and situated myself in front of my desk. I clicked the on button on my VERY powerful tower and turned on 1 of my 3 monitors.

Once on I powered up Skype. I searched up Eren Jaeger. Luckily I remembered his name and luckily there was only one of him on Skype. I sent him a request and was about to open my browser. That was until my Skype dinged. He had accepted my request AND messaged me. I was surprised the brat was awake at this time. I didn't really feel like playing anything yet so I asked him if he wanted to video chat.

Being the impatient person I am, I didn't wait for a reply. The message was merely a warning. I called him, making sure my video was on. I sure did hope he had a good quality camera. It really gets on my nerves when people don't. I had to go and buy all my friends new webcams because it bothered me so much. It's like a form of OCD. That means I have two then, really. My cleanliness and good quality cameras.

He accepted my call and I waited for the video to load.

'_Hello,'_ I heard Eren ask when his video loaded.

Mouth open, eyes wide. The only thoughts in my head were. Oh SHIT he's hot! He was, so much so. Luckily he did have a good cam, which I was silently pleased about. I spent a good minute staring at him. He had messy brown hair, plump lips, a cute nose and his eyes… They were simply divine. They were the brightest teal I have ever seen. Since teal is my favourite colour, I fell in love with those eyes immediately. His camera was pointed so I could see just below his pecks. He seemed to be built, a little. Not as much as me but he did have muscle. I was first to snap out of my trance to see the boy oogling me in a similar way I did him. Mouth slightly agape, eyes wide.

"Hey, brat. You finished staring?" I asked, a little amused.

He shook his head, trying to shoo away any thoughts. _'Oh, um… sorry. Anyway, how are you this morning?'_ he said with a smile as bright as the sun.

The sight sent a little bolt of lightning through me, shooting my heart.

* * *

**Review, fav, follow. You know the drill.**

**Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5- Jaw dropping

**Sorry it's so short but here, have some words.**

**I really didn't expect to update during the week but I had a moment with nothing to do so I thought why not. **

**Thank you all SOOOO much. I never did expect it to get quite the response it did. I didn;t expect i for any of my fics. All your reviews bring my day up, especially since I had a shitty day today. **

**Anyway, you know the drill... enjoy, fav, review.**

**DISCLAIMER: No SNK references or mentions of other well known things are mine. I own nothing of the sort. In fact, I own nothing. **

* * *

I stared, my mouth down to the floor. _Oh no, he's hot!_

He had black, charcoal hair shaped into an undercut. It was slightly gelled up. Levi had a black stretcher in and various peircings around his face. One on his eyebrow, one on his lip and several on his ears.

His skin was white and unmarked, like that of an angel. His plain, bored expression gave him a mysterious aura. One which I happen to LOVE!

He was, no IS PERFECT!

Levi's face fit perfectly with his voice, smooth and perfect. I didn't know how long I had been staring but I was snapped out of my trance because of the very man that put me into one. I shook my head into existence. "Oh, um… sorry. Anyway, how are you this morning?" I asked a bright smile gracing my lips.

The raven-haired man seemed to react to my smile. But I couldn't quite put my finger on what the reaction was.

To be honest it was difficult to tell what he reacted to anything. The man seemed to have less expressions than a rock.

'_It, was like every morning. Mediocre. I went to the gym and made a coffee. What about you?'_ He asked, taking a sip from his mug, as if to prove his story.

"The gym? Why on earth would you want to go to the gym… in the morning especially! Anyway, my morning… actually, I never usual have a morning. I usually wake up around mid-day."

'_Cheeky brat, I like to keep fit because I just sit on my ass all day. Why did you wake this early then?'_

I shrugged back, picking up my mug and taking a few sips. "My sister and 'Flappy Bird'."

'_Oh, that game. Yeah, I don't understand why people get so stressed over it. I mean, it's so easy. I reached the score limit within a week.'_

My brain could not just comprehend what he had just said. He reached the score limit in a _week!_ The disbelief on my face was probably obvious because Levi picked up his phone and keyed in the numbers of his passcode. He opened up the app and killed the bird, turning the screen towards the camera. There is was, the score limit. I still couldn't believe it. "Ha!" I laughed nervously, "mine is only 18…"

Levi raised an eyebrow at this. But didn't further the topic. _'Hey, brat. How old are you anyways?'_

"Erm… I am 20, 21 one on March 30th and you?"

'_I'm 24. You don't look 20 though, are you lying to me?'_

I shook my head, "Eurgh… you don't know how many times I have been told that. But, yes I am 20. Why do you ask?" I was genuinely curious at this point.

'_No reason, just a conversation starter, I suppose.'_

Oh so this man was trying to have a conversation with me. I feel honoured. I smiled in response, sending into another attack of reactions similar to the one before. The fact I could cause a response with a smile brought colour to my lips. "So, Levi… do you mind telling me why you want to help me become better at games, this time."

Said man sighed. _'I suppose, why not but don't get too excited. It's nothing really. I helped my friends out not so long ago. She used to bottom the score board. But now she tops it, over everyone other than me. She suggested me passing my skill onto another. I was a bit reluctant at first. I mean who wouldn't. Well, we were in the same game with you during our little conversation and she noticed you were bottoming the grid. She told me to start with you so, I did.'_

Another smile graced my lips. I didn't know how to respond. To be frustrated that he seems to be making fun of me. Or happy because he chose me. "Oh, uh… well, I don't know what to say to that but, thanks. I guess.

We took a moment sitting in silence, enjoying one another's company. I picked up my mug, gulping down the sweet, lukewarm tea liquid.

'_I like your mug.'_

I thought the man was kidding, but the look on his face was serious. Like it always seemed to be.

"Yeah, I like it too. My friends to it for me to show that they support me."

'_And what might they be supporting you for?'_ he asked, raising one of his silky eyebrows.

"I don't really want to say."

The older man sighed and leaned back, moving around a little. I guessed he was just crossing his legs. _'Oh come on, it can't be that bad if your friends got you a present. Don't worry, I won't judge you'_

His words brought a little reassurance, but I was still reluctant. After a while of deciding whether to spill the beans or not, I decided for. I mean, what is the worst that could happen? He is bound to find out anyway. I took a gulp of air and saliva. "Well, it's because I'm gay."

The porcelain-faced man let out a laugh. Oh god it was as if it were sung by angels. It was heavenly. Beautiful noise aside, I was quite angry and upset that he laughed about my sexuality, but he did justify himself.

'_Really, Eren? Is that is? Were you really scared to tell me that? So what if you're gay… I am too.' _

With that, my mouthed dropped to the floor, yet again. "B-but… you don't look it!"

'_That's rather stereo-typical, being gay doesn't have an image. You're gay, and I'm guessing you don't walk around: arms close to your chest, covered head to toe in pink. You certainly don't speak like a 'typical' homosexual either. Speaking of looks, you're pretty cute.'_

The words rang in my head over and over.

_You're pretty cute_

* * *

**_Heheh, Levi thinks Eren is cute and they're BOTH gay!? *Gasp* _**


	6. Chapter 6- Miss you

**Sorry it's so short, I'm actually going write a Levi POV it should be out the same day as this. I am doing work whilst listening to classical, it helps me concentrate and work more :3**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own good things... ;-;**

* * *

It had been a month since I had known Levi. To be honest it couldn't have been better. Every morning I called him, on Skype and we would have a chat over a cup of coffee. If we weren't video chatting we would be working or playing games. For a lot of the time we didn't talk, it was silent. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, no. Normally when I would work I would have music playing, which I still do. I play classical music, much to Levi and my taste, both of us often humming along to the soothing melodies.

Although, the whole purpose of us actually speaking is for him to 'train' me to be better at games, but we hardly ever did that. Yes, we play games a lot, with each other. But, the games we played were really mmorpg's or free roam games, where Levi would let out breathy laughs at my pathetic excuse of gaming.

During the month we got really close, with a little bit of flirting here and there. I know he is gay; I am too. But I don't know if he is interested in me or not. To be honest, I really do like him. Like as in _like, _like. He's handsome and perfect. But looks aside, once you get past his initially bitter walls, he is a sweet, genuine person. Not that I'd ever say that to his face, he was. I hope he does like me.

At the moment, we were on a call, neither really talking, whilst playing Skyrim. It was late evening.

I was glad for the silence, in our chat; I was fighting a Lurker. But, being the bitches they are, a dragon decided to join on in. Oh, not to forget a cultist too. Maybe it wasn't the best time to 'cleanse' one of the stones. I was just about to kill the dragon, when.

'_Hey, Eren?'_ Levi asked.

It couldn't have been at a worst time. My attention snapped from the fight, to the sound of Levi's voice. At that moment, the Lurker struck for me, almost killing me. Then the dragon swooped in and got an action shot on me. I died.

"FUCK! Levi, you got me killed!" I screamed, not happy, at all. Luckily for me, though, I saved not too long ago. All I really had to do, to save was press F5, no biggie.

I was on my computer. This was something I seemed to do more often, since meeting Levi. I rarely played games with my friends. They didn't know why, I did. It was because of Levi. Armin and Mikasa hardly saw me either, this was because I worked from home and had everything I needed. I had my own bathroom, a mini-fridge and a drawer full of snacks. The only time I needed to go out was for _proper_ meals and to restock.

I was fine with not seeing anyone. I could see and speak to Levi, which was enough.

My work did keep me busy, when I wasn't playing games, as did Levi's. We never ended the call though. We would actually turn on video chat, having the little window in the corner whilst we worked away. Again, we hardly spoke, but it was comfortable. I had started working on a new game. It was called _Attack on Titan_ or something, a big game that millions were anticipating. Apparently we had a few people from other firms working with us too. But they were mainly in the art and graphics department. I was eager for the game too. It's bit to work on a game, well this _big._

But, back to the present, I calmed myself down from my outburst, pausing _Skyrim_. "Sorry, Levi. What did you want?"

'_Oh, I was just going to tell you, I have a gaming tournament coming up soon so I will be gone for a few days. But I can stay, if you want me to?'_

Was Levi Rivaille, Major League Gamer really asking me if I wanted him stay? Of course, I did. But, I just couldn't make him not go. "No, no. I'm fine. You need to go." I was a bit reluctant for him to go, it showed in my voice too.

'_I know you don't want me to. Are you sure?'_

Again, why was he asking for my opinion? "Yes. Anyway, why do you ask?"

Levi took a deep breath. _'Even I don't know. Well the tournament is going to be in a few days. I have to go and pack and refine my skills. Eren, what is your number? I don't think I'll be able to use Skype.'_

I took a moment to myself, He wanted my number. _Holy shit!_ I sent him my number, to get a text back from an unknown number. I saved it as Levi, with a little heart at the end. _Shhh no one will know_ I thought, a grin on my face. Thank god we didn't have webcam on; I really didn't want to explain the reason behind my shit-eating grin.

'_As much as I hate to, I have to go now, and pack. We are heading down tomorrow morning.'_

Alarm bells rang in my head, "We?" I asked.

'_Me and Hanji. You know Hanji, brat.'_

I let out a little laugh, was I jealous? My mouth started to move on its own, "By Levi, I will miss you." _Shit_ why did I say that? Now he'll think I am weird.

'_I will miss you too, Eren'_ He said before cutting the call.

I stared at my screen, in disbelief. Did Levi just say he will miss me? He did as well!

It took me a moment to move, to react. Was Levi just messing with me? No, as much as Levi likes to tease and _mess_, he still had limits and leading someone on is something he wouldn't do.

The rest of that evening and night, I spent, thinking.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! You know I love a good review.**

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me. You all make me happy and I love your reviwes, they make my day.**


	7. Chapter 7- Smile

**:3 so cute! **

**I treat you all too much. Two chapters :D**

**This chapter is double the length of the previous one and is in Levi's POV. The story moves on a lot here. **

**DISCLAIMER****: Nope, not mine :(**

* * *

'_Bye Levi, I will miss you.'_

A smile plastered my lips, this brat is adorable.

"I will miss you too, Eren." I said, before cutting the call.

I let go of a breath I seemed to be holding in. This brat really does things to me. I sighed, but smiled at the memory, pushing away from my desk. I contemplated calling him, or even texting him. I decided against it, however. I had to get my head on track, I needed to win this tournament. To sort my mind out, I had to get Eren out.

Normally I'd play a bit of classical, but since that is the music we would listen to, it's kind of difficult. I rubbed at my temples. That did nothing either. His eager, eyes stuck in my mind.

Instead of trying to get him out of my mind, why don't I utilise my thoughts of him? This could actually work. I had never used anything as motivation before, but I suppose it was my only way.

I left my room to get a drink. I pulled out a can of _Fanta_ and made my way back to my room. I placed down the can, seating myself back in front of my computer.

I moved my cursor over to the League of Legends desktop shortcut. Logging in and such. It was late evening so I only had a few hours of practice, before I need to be in bed. Tomorrow was an early rise. It didn't bother me much, I normally wake up early. I had to be up and out of the house by 4am, though. We had to catch a plane down to Las Vegas, where the tournament was held.

It was only a LoL tournament so it should be fun and easy. Whatever team I was on, they were guaranteed to win, no matter how bad they all were. I had strategies even the best of the best had no clue of.

The screen had loaded and I requested for a game. We were in the lobby in no time. I picked my favourite character, Jinx. I jungle with her. People don't think it works, but it does, it just needs the right player.

We were thrown into a game. I used Eren as my motivation, it seemed to work it really did. It kept him on my mind, and kept me capable of playing games.

I like Eren, I really do. More than I should. He is attractive, charming and a really nice guy all round. There are so many things I like- no love about him. This idiot has me falling for him, if not already fallen. I hope he likes me back. Maybe I should _ask him out_ once I get back. I'm not the sort of person that is into _Long Distance_ relations ships but… there have to be exceptions. Eren really is something. He's my type too. Believe it or not.

I mean, if you look at me, I have piercings, a stretcher, hell, I even have tattoos. For Eren? He is a cute boy with messy hair and eyes that are simply divine.

There couldn't be more of a contrast between us, but you know as they say… opposites attract.

Butterflies started to flutter in my stomach, just thinking about him. Then it hit me.

I am in love with Eren.

I woke up to the irritating screams of my alarm. Slapping it to silence. My morning was slow, but I was eager. The thoughts from last night were still fresh in my mind. _I love Eren_. I had never loved anyone before, in that way. I had always kept to myself. Always, I had no high school lovers, or lovers at all in fact. I hadn't even lost my virginity yet, which made me feel quite self-conscious.

What if Eren had lost his? What if he had, had previous lovers? What if he is already in a relationship?

No, he pushed the latter out of his mind. If Eren had a boyfriends, he would have told Levi. Surely he would.

I got ready and sat on my sofa, waiting for Hanji, and the Taxi. My luggage was by my side and my phone was in my hand. I wonder if Eren is up.

I decided to test if he was, or not. It couldn't hurt to try, right.

He scrolled through his contacts, stopping by the name that read

**Eren3**

I blushed at the name I had given Eren, slightly cringing at myself.

My fingers started to swiftly, and cleanly tap on the temporary keyboard on the phone's screen.

**To: Eren3**

**Hey, are you up?**

I contemplated adding a kiss, or two at the end but decided against it. That would be weird if I did. I still didn't know how he felt towards me, yet. After a few minutes, I stopped expecting a reply, but to my surprise I got one. My phone buzzed in my hand, a call. I thought it was just Hanji telling me she was outside, so I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said.

'_Hey, Levi. What's up?' _Hold on a moment, this wasn't Hanji. The voice was hoarse, and sleepy. That of a man's. That of Eren's to be specific. I pulled the phone back, only to confirm my suspitions, it was indeed Eren. I put the phone back to my ear. _'Yes, I am awake by the way. Before you ask, you didn't wake me up I couldn't sleep.'_

"I wasn't going to ask," I said, slight tease in my tone. "Anyway, I don't want anything, I just wanted to talk. I like to hear your voice first thing in the morning." I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Trying to avoid further embarrassment, I switched the subject. "So, Eren… why can't you sleep." Yes, smooth Levi. Nice going.

'_Oh, no reason really. I was just… thinking.'_

Wow, his voice is so perfect when he is like this! "About?"

'_You.'_ Eren let out a little squeak, realising what he just said. He was about to apologise, or make up some sort of excuse, but I cut him off.

"I had an awful sleep too." I admitted, "I was thinking about you."

My throat was dry now and I was at a loss for words. So was Eren, by the sounds of it. We both sat there, listening to each other's breathing before I finally cracked. I couldn't bare it any more.

"Eren, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked, my heart pounding so fast, I was scared I would have a heart attack.

I could hear Eren clear his throat. _'Only if you will be mine.'_

My mouth dropped open. Eren had just agreed to date me. A smile lit up on my lips. I only wish he could see it.

I hadn't realised, but the call had been dropped. I moved the phone away from my ear. Noticing I had a snap chat.

It was from Eren. Ah, he must have linked his contacts with the app. I pressed and held my finger over the name. It revealed a picture, of Eren, smiling. The caption was, 'for my perfect boyfriend'. He looked so beautiful. I quickly screen-shot the picture, before it was gone. My finger swiped across to reveal the camera.

The camera was facing the other way so I flipped it to my face. I gave a smile, which was rare for me. My caption was 'here, have a smile.' I don't even know. I couldn't think of anything else. I sent it off to him, to see that he screen-shot my picture, fair enough.

A knock at my door snapped me out of my daze, I stalked over to the door, opening it.

There stood Hanji. Smiling, but that soon dropped to confusion. I didn't know why, but then I realised I was smiling.

"Woah, Levi. What are you smiling about?" She asked out of curiosity, a little bit of caution and worry in her tone too, though."

I thought about telling her. I decided I might as well, she was my best friend after all. And she did hook us up, albeit unintentionally.

"Do you know that guy you 'forced' upon me?"

She nodded, walking into Levi's apartment, closing the door. "Eren? I remember joining a call with you guys a few times. What about him?"

"Well, we are… dating." I said, a smile on my face.

She pulled me into a hug and squeezed me, tight, letting out a little squeal. "That's so cute! Tell me everything Levi!"

"I will, when we are on the plane."

Hanji pouted but didn't complain. We got my luggage and hurled it into the Taxi that waited downstairs. We set off to the airport.

I pulled my belt over. Planes make me nervous. They really do.

But, I kept my mind occupied. I was thinking about the trip up to the airport. Eren and I continuously snapped each other. Sending funny faces. Hanji joined in too, on some of them. It was great.

After all of the information and instructions, the plane started to move, I gripped the arms of the seat. Take-off was the worst part. I didn't mind it when we were level in the air but I hated take-off and landing with a _passion_. I was glad we were in first class. I really would not be able to handle bring squashed back in economy. No, no.

Hanji could see my distress, and took my hand. "Levi, breathe." She said.

I did as I was told, focusing on my breathing. In, out, in, out.

I kept up my breathing apparatus, until I realised we had levelled in the air now.

We were able to take out belts off now, which I did in a flash; I hate being confined to things.

"Hey, Levi. Going to tell me about your _Boyfriend_ now?" The way Hanji mentioned boyfriend, sent happy chills up, and down my spine.

I took a deep breath. "Well, I only realised, last night. I love him. Although we have not met in real life, we have seen each other, as you know. Well, it has been over a month since we _met._ We got really close, well we still are really close. I didn't realise, at the time, but I slowly started to fall for him." I smiled at the memory. "It all started to fall into place, when he told me that he would miss me. I couldn't stop thinking about him Hanji, I really couldn't. I still can't know. Well, this morning, whilst waiting for you. I wondered if he was awake. So I texted him, only to have him call me. I thought it was you at first, but then I realised it wasn't. Well, he said he couldn't sleep. I asked him why and Eren said 'I was thinking.' I asked him what about and he replied with 'You.' I felt so happy Hanji. I told him I couldn't sleep for the same reason. Except, I was thinking about him. Well, there was silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to show him how I felt. I did so with a question. Thus me asking him to be my boyfriend, to which he replied, only if you will be mine. Hanji I feel like I'm dreaming, he is so perfect _and_ he is _mine_." The smile never faded my lips, in fact. It burnt brighter.

"Levi, I am really happy for you. It's so cute. But, are you really sure it's right?"

My smile dropped, "what do you mean."

"Well, it's… _Long Distance."_

"So?" I said, getting a bit annoyed and snappy.

"I'm sorry, never mind. You really love him, don't you?"

I nodded "Yes, I do."

"You two will work out, I can tell he loves you."

For the rest of the journey, I sat with a smile plastering my face.

_Eren's my boyfriend._

* * *

**_Awh, how cute! _**

**_Please, tell me what you think and how I can improve and what you like about it. _**

**_Until next time..._**


End file.
